


Just a Kiss

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing a guy is really not that big of a deal.</p><p>SPOILERS: First season: Dead Man Talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

"Good night, Tony," Kate called out as she and Abby passed by his desk.

Both women were grinning at him. Tony glared back, but that just made them both laugh.

"Next time you go out on a date, Tony, you better make sure she really is a she," Kate said.

"Unless you are really into that whole gender bending thing," Abby chimed in, smiling wickedly at him.

Tony sighed, strongly resisting the urge to bang his head on the desk. He just managed to curb the impulse. First of all it was unprofessional, and secondly McGee was sitting just a few desks away. And it wouldn't do to let the younger agent see how much the whole kissing a man disguised as a woman thing bothered him. Which it didn't, not really.

Thirdly, with his luck today Gibbs would just happen to walk by his desk and stare at him in that way he had. The look that said Tony was being an idiot again, and Tony really wasn't up to one of Gibbs' looks right now. Especially since he really should not have gone over to Amanda Reed's house in the first place. He was still waiting for Gibbs to ream him out on that mistake again.

All he wanted to do was go home, put on a baseball game, open a few beers, and completely forget about today. About kissing a man and how hot it was; and how he really wasn't into kissing men. It didn't do anything for him. Tony preferred women. He loved them dearly. Their curves, the softness of their body, and the way they smelled and tasted. He loved the whole package.

Besides, how was Tony to know Amanda was actually Voss? Because Amanda sure as hell looked and felt like a woman. Those sure didn't feel like fake breasts pressing against his chest when they were kissing. She was curvy in all the right places and smelled wonderful.

And this wasn't getting his report done. Tony gave up and grabbed his coat. He could come in early tomorrow and finish it, hopefully before Gibbs strolled in.

"Hold up." Gibbs appeared from around the corner just as the elevator arrived. Tony closed his eyes. The world hated him today.

In the quietness of the ride down, Tony started to fidget. It was too quite with Gibbs just standing there; saying nothing, doing nothing, basically being himself and it was driving Tony up a wall. He started to drum his fingers against the wall but stopped quickly when Gibbs began to turn towards him.

It was far too quite and Tony found his thoughts turning towards the past few moments with Amanda Reed aka Voss. He felt his body responding to the images playing out in his mind. The way Amanda had felt against him, how she had kissed him.

"Dammit." The curse was loud in the silence of the elevator. Tony opened his eyes to find Gibbs glancing over at him, a question in his eyes.

"You know, I still can't believe Amanda was a guy. She certainly felt like a woman."

Gibbs shot him an exasperated look, obviously fed up with listening to Tony's continuous retelling of the case.

"And she was such a good kisser." Tony ignored Gibbs' look, letting his head thump back against the elevator wall. "I really can't believe she was a man."

The elevator chimed as it reached ground floor. Just as the door started to open, Gibbs reached past Tony and pushed the close door button, crowding Tony against the wall as he did so. Before Tony could ask him what he was doing, Gibbs leaned down and kissed him. Hard.

Tony stood frozen in shock, unable to believe that Gibbs was kissing him. Gibbs took his time, his lips warm and dry against Tony's as his tongue flicked out to slip between Tony's parted lips. Tony could taste coffee and something else on Gibbs' tongue. Something deeper and very male. He felt a shiver run down his spine, feeling the heat of Gibbs' body so close to his. Gibbs' scent filled the air. Something as masculine as the taste of him in Tony's mouth. No cologne marred Gibbs' smell, meaning his boss didn't have a date tonight. Because Gibbs only wore cologne when he was going out on a date, never when he was working, something Tony hadn't realized he knew.

Tony absorbed all this without moving. He felt frozen in place as Gibbs kissed him, shocked by both Gibbs' actions and his own response.

Gibbs finally stepped back, not even breathing hard as he broke the kiss. Tony almost whimpered but managed to swallow the sound. He just stood there gaping at him as Gibbs smirked, letting the button go. The elevator door opened.

"Kissing a guy is really not that big of a deal, DiNozzo." With that, Gibbs stepped off the elevator, leaving Tony to stare after him, more confused than ever --and more than a little aroused.


End file.
